There exist a sheet feeding apparatuses that are structured as an image scanner and that include a lower housing, an upper housing, and a sheet tray. A feed roller and an image scanning unit are disposed in the lower housing and the upper housing. A sheet placed on the sheet tray is fed by the feed roller, and a surface of the sheet is scanned by the image scanning unit. Moreover, with the sheet feeding apparatus, a card is fed and a surface of the card is scanned.